The disclosure relates to a hydrostatic unit, in particular a traction drive, and to an adapter piece which is suitable for this purpose.
A hydrostatic traction drive of this type is disclosed in DE 100 30 900 A1 and is used, for example, in agricultural or forestry utility vehicles for driving steerable wheels/axles. According to said document, a drive of this type has a hydraulic motor which is connected, for example, via a gear mechanism to the steerable wheel and is therefore also moved correspondingly when steering lock is applied. In the known solution, an axle stub is provided on the chassis side, on which axle stub a wheel support and therefore also the hydraulic motor and the gear mechanism are mounted via steering knuckle pins. In the known solution, the pressure medium supply of the hydraulic motor takes place via a rotary leadthrough which is mounted on the axle stub in the region of the steering knuckle pins and the rotatable section of which is also moved in accordance with the steering movement, with the result that fixed pipework is made possible between the inlet and outlet connections of the hydraulic motor and the connections of the rotary leadthrough.
It is the problem in said solution that the space for routing the pipeline is very restricted, with the result that considerable outlay in terms of apparatus and mounting is required, in order to install the pipelines.
DD 75 032 discloses a solution, in which ducts for the pressure medium supply of the hydraulic motor are formed in a control housing. However, the connection to the pressure medium inlet and the pressure medium outlet then takes place via hoses which are also pivoted when steering lock is applied and therefore have to be of elastic configuration. In a construction of this type having flexible hoses, it is disadvantageous that said hoses can be damaged as a result of the constant steering movements and become brittle and fragile over time. In addition, in particular when used in agricultural utility vehicles, there is the risk that the hose lines are torn off during operation.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a hydrostatic unit, in particular a drive, in which a rotatably mounted hydraulic motor can be supplied with pressure medium with increased reliability and a low outlay.